


Непобежденные

by gallyanim



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Gen, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: гражданская война в испании
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Непобежденные

**Author's Note:**

> сеттинг не исторической точности ради, а атмосферности для.

В тот день впервые за всю зиму солнце не просто выглянуло, а ярко осветило страну. Луч его добрался до каждого квадратного сантиметра Испании, даже самого сокрытого в тени.

По крайней мере, Донхэ был уверен, что именно так обстояли дела. Это была победа, победа в борьбе за место под солнцем, и солнце наконец-то светило, давая надежду всем ранее обездоленным и прозябающим во тьме. Донхэ думал так, закидывая голову глубоко, чтобы прямо-прямо увидеть небо - по-весеннему голубое, и быстро сощуриться от слишком ярких лучей.

Возможно, еще вчера ему бы сказали, что все это выдумки и слишком бурное воображение, но сегодня сама природа ликовала вместе с Испанией за выстраданную победу, и ничуть не менее ярко, чем внезапное солнце, светилось лицо Долорес Ибаррури, когда она опрокидывала стакан граппы за победу Народного Фронта.

Донхэ нравилось самое название - Народный Фронт.

И ему казалось, что в тот день закладывался первый кирпич в основу прекрасного будущего, непременно удивительного и светлого, которого, без сомнения, заслуживала Испания и которое ей мог дать только Народный Фронт.

Донхэ любил мир каждую секунду своей жизни, но тогда он наиболее полно ощутил, что и мир может любить его в ответ.

***

\- Зима, черт подери, - глухо сказал в песок лейтенант Ким Чонун. Над головой нещадно палило солнце, и вдаль простирались барханы.

Лейтенант находился на самой границе столичного города Тетуана и пустыни. Столичный город Тетуан - одно название. В гребаной марокканской пустыне хоть три палатки поставь, частоколом обнеси - и уже город. И дальше самое сложное это удержать частокол на месте, потому что песок, и ветер, и даже иногда - песчаные бури...

Испания - теплая страна, но Марокко еще теплее. Даже в Испании зимой бывает прохладно, и у армии есть специальная зимняя форма. В Марокко они круглогодично ходят чуть ли не в боевых шортах.

Песок еле давал дышать, но Ким Чонун все равно сунул в рот сигарету и поджег ее. Курение тут, как и столичный город Тетуан, - одно слово, а так попросту постоянно давились дымом вперемешку с песком и ничего более. Иногда Чонуну казалось, что еще год здесь - и песок потечет у него в венах вместе с кровью.

От удушливой жаркой и барханной зимы нестерпимо хотелось обратно в Мадрид, но отпуска не давали. Ким Чонун механически сдавливал зубы сигаретный фильтр, ругался про себя мерзейшими богохульствами на скрипящий на зубах песок и мутно обозревал плетущихся вдалеке берберов. Берберов при приближении к столичному городу Тетуану на определенное количество метров вроде как следовало проверять, но всем уже давно стало все равно - и на метры, и на проверки.

Песок бы нахрен убрать весь.

\- Вы как всегда, - мимо прошуршали боевые шорты ефрейтора стрелкового полка Чо Кюхена. - Торчите у черта на куличках и не слушаете новости.

\- Все равно ты меня от них не избавишь милосердно, - равнодушно сказал Чонун и внезапным порывистом движением выкинул недокуренную сигарету куда-то в направлении берберов. Кюхен с интересом проследил за ней, а потом сказал:

\- Выборы. Поперли нашу монаршью клику и усадили красных.

Красных.

В ярко-голубом африканском небе что есть силы жарило красное солнце, шпаря по оранжевым барханам и черной макушке лейтенанта Ким Чонуна.

***

Среди тех, кто идет в военные, есть те, кто попадает туда случайно. Есть те, кто хочет защищать родину. Есть те, кто считает это единственно верным для мужчины занятием. Есть те, у кого не было выбора. Есть и те, кому просто нравится убивать - везде не без урода.

Там нет тех, кто хотел наказывать своих же сограждан. Те, кто хочет ловить преступников и вершить правосудие в своей стране, идут в полицию.

Ни одну секунду своей военной карьеры лейтенант Ким Чонун не был готов к тому, что однажды сойдет с корабля в испанском порту и должен будет стрелять в своих же испанцев за то, что они сделали неверный выбор.

Порт мутно горел вдали багровым маревом - одна из частей уже сошла на берег, но было ли это делом их рук или так пытались защититься повстанцы народного фронта, не знал никто. Ким Чонун не был уверен, что он хочет знать.

Первое же столкновение на берегу уверенности не добавило.

Какого-то восторженного юнца с красным знаменем и потертой винтовкой из-за угла ловко подстрелил мародер, нимало не смущаясь смотревшего на него в упор офицера. Юнец охнул и упал, мародер шустро рванул к нему, чуть ли не в прыжке запуская руку юнцу в карман и прихватывая себе винтовку.

Ким Чонун прицелился и четко попал мародеру в глаз.

Он никогда не хотел наказывать преступников среди испанцев, но мародеров готов был линчевать даже среди своих собственных подчиненных.

***

Мир вокруг ходил ходуном. Плыли дома, рушилась вниз узкая вымощенная кривыми булыжниками улица. Одного из глаз коснулась едкая струя - Донхэ кое-как коснулся лба пальцем и почувствовал кровь. Она же глушила его изнутри, и болело нахрен все - начиная от ступней, которыми он долбанулся о камни, заканчивая веками, в которые нещадно светило солнце.

Потом солнце закрыла темная голова в фуражке франкистского офицера. "Вот черт", - подумал Донхэ. Получается, последняя мысль его про окружающий мир была злоба по отношению к тому солнцу, которое он больше никогда не увидит?

\- Сплюнь, - сказал офицер. - Не донесу.

Локтя Донхэ коснулась холодная рука, от чего он вздрогнул и чуть оперся на тот самый локоть, наклонившись вбок - лишь бы не чувствовать ничьих чужих рук.

Схаркнулась кровь, и сразу после этого накатила невыносимая тошнота, кошмарная, отвратительная, даже хуже той, чем в день высадки Франко в Испании из Марокко. Это было жгуче обидно само по себе, еще и потому что выходило, что все равно физическая боль побеждает душевную, несмотря на все идеалы. Жить хотелось мучительно сильно, хотя бы чтобы найти себе последнее впечатление, отличное от темных глаз ненавистного франкиста.

\- Это все? - на уродливую (Донхэ не видел ее, но просто знал, что это так) рану лег кусок ткани. Попытка чуть повернуться, чтобы все-таки разглядеть ее, привела к новому приступу удушливой боли и тошноты.

\- Сплюнь снова, - равнодушно сказал офицер.

Донхэ рефлекторно сплюнул и потерял сознание.

***

Лейтенант сел на пол, упершись сутулой спиной в решетку, и задымил. Донхэ не любил, когда курили, но с другой стороны предыдущие тюремщики беспрестанно жрали мясо и алкоголь (где только брали?), и от одного запаха кружилась голодающая голова, а от другого мутило комками по пересохшему горлу. Еще лейтенант не орал дурацких песен и не пытался спровоцировать на бездумные выкрики бездумных лозунгов. Когда соседи по камере велись на подобное, Донхэ хотелось завернуться в грязную робу с головой и спрятаться под солому, лишь бы не слышать хорошие слова в гадком месте.

\- Спите? - в пол, едва слышно, произнес лейтенант, и мнение о предыдущих охранниках у Донхэ мигом переменилось: там хоть было ясно, чего ждать, а с этим... он еще помнил слишком хорошо немигающие, суженные глаза, которые смотрели на него снизу вверх, дожидаясь, пока Донхэ доплюется кровью на и без того багровую землю и его можно будет оттащить медикам. Почему его не прибили прям там на месте, до сих пор оставалось загадкой.

\- Нет, - все же ответил Донхэ. - Не сплю.

\- Хреново, - лейтенант стряхнул пепел на грязный пол. - Не будешь спать - помрешь. Не помирай, зря я тебя тащил, что ли.

\- А зачем тащил? - Донхэ осторожно передвинулся от стены к решетке, едва не ткнувшись носом в темноте прямо в тощую спину. Почему-то страшно стало именно в этот момент, хотя не было ни когда силуэт лейтенанта только вырисовался на лестнице, ни когда Донхэ в принципе обнаружил себя в заключении. А вот когда едва не коснулся случайно офицера - испугался.

Темная голова откинулась на решетку, стукнувшись о нее затылком. Последовал отрывистый ответ:

\- Пожалел. Откуда тебя такого идиота вытащили? Даже выстрелить не успел, как уже сам на пулю напоролся. Если б вы все такие были, глядишь, даже и вовсе стрелять бы не пришлось.

\- В будущем и не придется, - выдал Донхэ перед тем, как успел прикусить себе язык и подумать о том, что говорит. Лица лейтенанта по-прежнему не было видно, но он наверняка смеялся - если у него в принципе бывали эмоции.

Но вот жалость же была.

Наверное, пару месяцев назад Донхэ сказал бы, что жалость от врага и монархиста ему не нужна ни за какие блага, но сейчас он слишком хорошо помнил липкое ощущение близкой смерти. 

Нужна ли врагу и монархисту его благодарность?

***

Следующие недели город трясся взрывами случайно спрятанного пороха, надрывался криками дневных убийств и звенел выбитыми стеклами ночных ограблений. Отряд лейтенанта Кима патрулировал район вокруг тюрьмы - относительно спокойный по сравнению с остальными, потому что заключенным некого грабить и нечем убивать.

Ким Чонун ходил к ним каждый день. Смотрел на заключенных, на охранников, курил, думал до боли и кружащейся головы. Иногда удавалось выцепить минуту общего отвлечения и перекинуться парой ненужных слов с тем внезапно спасенным юнцом, теперь заключенным номер десять пятнадцать, а ранее активистом местной партячейки. Ниочемные слова говорились с той же непонятной самому Чонуну целью, с которой он тогда притащил Ли Донхэ в госпиталь и сказал зашить ему раны. И каждый упавший около решетки звук как будто тянул самого Чонуна в водоворотную бездну вопросов, на которые ответов не существовало, но он об этом не знал.

Шла война Испании с Испанией, в которой лейтенант Ким Чонун участвовать не хотел с самого начала, а, заглянув в бесхитростное лицо Ли Донхэ тогда во время штурма, теперь и не мог. 

***

\- Трибунал вынес решение, - походя бросил Чо Кюхен, вскрывая грязным штопором очередную бутыль и отхлебывая прямо из горла. - Информации вроде как уже не вытащишь, так что завтра стрелять будут.

Тусклое серое небо, не чета режущему глаза марокканскому, гудело самолетами, довоевывающими начатое на земле. Самолеты еще сражались, а Ким Чонун уже знал, что для него война проиграна.

***

В тюремной камере нет времени. Донхэ даже не знал, сколько он провел там. Он мог посчитать, сколько раз приходил лейтенант и рассказывал, что творится в городе, какие отклики большой политики доносятся из Мадрида и как по радио отреагировал СССР. Но по худому и суровому лейтенанту армии Франко сложно вести отсчет дней.

Поэтому, когда его посреди глубокого забытья, заменяющего заключенным сон, вытащили из камеры и выволокли наружу с надетым на голову мешком, Донхэ совершенно не представлял, день ли вокруг или кромешная ночь, такая же, как в тюрьме постоянно. Улица даже сквозь толстую грубую мешковину дохнула свежим воздухом, миллионом запахов, от которых так легко отвыкнуть и которые надо почувствовать вновь обязательно, чтобы понять, как сильно их не хватало.

Мешок сняли после бесконечно долгой дороги, и Донхэ резко упал вперед, потерявшись в пространстве. Вокруг оказались деревья - глухие и непролазные, тоже полузабытые. Придя в себя и поднявшись, Донхэ увидел прямо перед собой все ту же фигуру все в той же офицерской фуражке.

Лейтенант смотрел на него пристально и через прицел пистолета.

Потом он поднял пистолет и выстрелил в воздух.

\- Беги, - сказал он своим вечно одинаковым голосом. Донхэ ошарашенным взглядом проследил путь пули в небо, стоя, как завороженный, пока дым не растворился среди верхушек деревьев. В следующую секунду его больно толкнули в грудь. Чуть ниже и, возможно, чертов офицер попал бы в самые швы.

\- Я сказал, - тихо повторил лейтенант, глядя Донхэ прямо в глаза, - беги. Беги и не оглядывайся.

\- А… ты, - невольно вырвалось у Донхэ. Сердце заколотилось в бешеном болезненном предчувствии, примерно, как тогда, накануне вхождения войск Франко в город. Тогда Донхэ последний день жил в мире, обреченном на счастье. Сейчас он последний раз видел жесткие темные волосы и суженные в холодной озлобленности глаза. И даже в самый последний раз Донхэ не смог набраться сил и спросить, как же лейтенанта зовут.

\- А я вернусь в часть с рапортом об успешно исполненном долге, - едва слышно ответил тот и толкнул Донхэ еще раз, тяжело и упрямо, стукнув рукояткой пистолета в плечо. Донхэ упал и зачем-то отполз назад, судорожно хватая пожухлые листья руками. Ким Чонун смотрел на него в упор, не мигая, и тогда Донхэ вскочил и побежал. Как велено, не оглядываясь. В боку быстро закололо, перед глазами запрыгали цветные пятна, и голову быстро заняло одной повторяющейся мыслью, что сейчас наверное швы разойдутся.

Они не разошлись.

***

Швы не разошлись и тогда, когда Донхэ каким-то чудом и вопреки абсолютной усталости перешел границу с Францией. Они не разошлись и в Советском Союзе, куда его в итоге эвакуировали. Ли Донхэ благополучно прибыл в Москву и почти благополучно жил там долгие годы, выучившись на медика и дойдя до Праги в составе санитарного батальона красной армии.

Лейтенант Ким Чонун ушел добровольцем на фронт в самом начале Второй мировой и пропал без вести спустя год боевых действий.


End file.
